


His Geno

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: Reaper has been hiding a lot of things.
Relationships: Error/Reaper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. That Poorly Sewn Doll

No matter how much Reaper wanted it to be true, it wasn't. After Geno went missing and Ink created a copy, it was never the same. His Geno was soft-spoken and timid, loving cuddles and attention. This Geno was sour. He would always tell Reaper to go away and make hurtful comments and remarks. His Geno would always pamper him with kisses and compliments. This Geno treated him like a creep, like the scum of the earth. Reaper couldn't help but feel this was a punishment for how he took his Geno for granted, spending little to no time with his loved one. Now it was all coming back full circle, hitting him like a bullet. This Geno wasn't his Geno. It was a copy. A copy that no matter how much he wanted to believe was his, despised him. Reaper felt broken inside, always thinking about what he would say to his Geno if he ever returned. How he would tell him he loved him. How he would pamper I'm just as much as the other did. How he would treasure him and spend every second with him no matter how annoyed the other Gods got. How he would cuddle him until he fell asleep and tuck him into bed. But he knew deep inside, no matter how much he denied it, that his Geno would never come back. Even if neither he or his brother collected his soul, they knew his Geno was long dead. reaper even made him a gravestone out of the finest marble near his home, wrapping a piece of his scarf around his wrist to always remember his lost treasure. His Geno.

When Reaper first met the destroyer, he was truly disgusted. A person devoted to killing everything his treasure desired. His family. His AU. Everything his Geno missed was prey to the destroyer's chaos. But no matter how many times reaper stabbed him with his scythe, no matter how hard he gripped the destroyer's neck, almost breaking it. The Destroyer would never die. He seemed to be immortal in a way. It angered Reaper. It disgusted him. He D E S P I S E D Error. 

One day, while Reaper was visiting an AU to take the soul of a deceased mother, he saw him. He could tell by the glitching and error signs that it was the destroyer, though he was wearing a cloak and scarf to hide his identity and face. Reaper could see the destroyer seemed to be buying something, though he didn't know what, and putting it in a picnic basket by his side. Reaper silently followed, the moss and small grass in between the rock of the pavement rotting under him. The destroyer, after buying a few chocolate bars and candies, fled into the woods and after being sure he wasn't being followed, which e was, he opened a portal to the anti void, walking through. Reaper had only seen a glimpse of the blank emptiness of Error's home. But that was all he needed to see to notice something that made his blood boil. A poorly made doll of him. A doll he recognised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"reaper....i made something for you...."

**"What is it, Geno?"**

"w-well......I made you a doll...."

**"Aww thanks Gen. That means a lot to me. Can you leave it in our room? I have to go for a few minutes"**

"oh.....okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That doll was his Geno's. And he was going to get it back no matter what.


	2. A Lost Treasure

Everything was a mess. Error had shown up to destroy a copy of Underfell but unfortunately for him, The Council was ready. The knew Error was going to go for an AU that most likely wouldn't be missed. So they waited and sure enough, the destroyer showed up. After hours of fighting, many council members fleeing and the deaths of a few local monsters, reaper had Error pinned below him. His hands were tight around the destroyer's neck, so tight they hurt. It was the first time he had wished to kill an individual. One that went against everything his Geno hoped for. He wasn't going to let this psychopath destroy everything his Geno loved. But as his grip tightened and the destroyer's clawing at his hands weakened, the destroyer glitched. It was only for half a minute but it was enough to make Reaper sick. There was his Geno. Crying just as the destroyer had. That one cloudy white eye he loved waking up to every morning was looking at him with _**fear**_ _._ The Destroyer passed out and returned to his glitchy form, a few tears staining his face. Reaper let go of his neck. No... It couldn't be. It was impossible. But he had no time to think. The AU was falling apart. Reaper's crow-like wings sprung from his back and he grabbed the destroyer, fleeing the Au, leaving the council behind. He teleported to the place he wanted to forget. The reset screen with a copy of Geno. Reaper had brought a few pieces of furniture in an attempt to please the grumpy copy of his Geno but had given up years ago. As he stepped through the portal, Geno's head snapped to face him. He looked like he had been crying. Reaper felt pain in his soul. While this wasn't his Geno, it pained him to see that look on his eyes. He set Error down on the couch, ignoring Geno's questions of "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" and "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALL THIS TIME?!" while tending to the other's wounds. He felt so foolish knowing who he had hated for so long. Who he had tried to kill many times. Who he had almost strangled. It hurt him too much to think about. But as he tended to the destroyer's wounds, he couldn't help but feel happy. Deep inside he knew he had found his treasure. And he planned on treating him with as much affection as the other had shown him.

"Geno," Reaper said coldly to the cop, who stopped mid-sentence, confused. "I want you to watch him. He will stay here for now. I'll come back for him in the morning" "OH SO YOU JUST SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE, DUMP THE DESTROYER OF AUS ON MY COUCH AND EXPECT I LISTEN TO YOU AFTER YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE FO-" **"DON'T CALL HIM THAT"** Geno flinched. It was the first time he had heard Reaper yell. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT **_I'VE_** BEEN THROUGH! NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! YOU TREATED ME LIKE GARBAGE AND TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T EXIST AND GET ANGRY WHEN I STOP TALKING TO YOU?!" Reaper yelled. Geno was silent, staring in shock at the god of death. "I-I-" "NO! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I GAVE YOU FURNITURE! I KEPT YOU COMPANY! HELL, I EVEN OFFERED TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! AND YOU CAN'T DO _**ONE**_ FAVOUR FOR ME?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU?!" 

All the screaming eventually woke up the destroyer who groaned in pain, shifting a bit. Reaper immediately stopped screaming. He could see something poking out of Error's pocket. He picked it up and almost cried. That poorly sown doll of him. Geno looked from Error to reaper. "wait.... ow do you know him?" Geno asked, jealousy clear in his voice. "None of your business" Reaper snapped at him. He helped Error sit up, sitting next to the destroyer. Error looked startled, looking around. Why was he here? What happened? he looked confused and disoriented, feeling dizzy and light-headed. Geno couldn't help but feel replaced. He had to admit, he did like the attention Reaper used to give him and seeing all that attention directed to none other than the Destroyer of AUs sickened him. Reaper was hugging Error close, the other's haphephobia oddly not acting up. Error had to admit. He missed this feeling. Reaper would have cried right there if it wasn't for Geno. He hugged Error for a few more minutes before standing up."I'll be back for him tomorrow. Take care of him until then" And then he left.

Geno looked at the destroyer with an annoyed look. 

"Guess you're stuck with me"


	3. Two Genos In A Reset Screen Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is a joke

* * *

Geno couldnt hel but feel awkward as he looked away from the destroyer. He thought he had gotten used to seeing other versions of himself but this was different. Error was not only a sans. He was a Geno sans. Geno wondered if he and Error were really the same person or if Reaper was playing a sick prank on him. 

Error seemed oblivious to the awkwardness in the reset screen as he snuggled deeper into his blanket. It had been a while since he could sit next to someone without them trying to kill him. Hell, the last time that had happened was almost five years ago. He didn't know why but this place... it felt almost familiar to him. Even if this was his first time here. It that feeling of when you visit a childhood home after years and years. It felt almost welcoming.

"So......... what do you do as your past time?" Geno asked to break the silence. "i MaKe DoLls..." Error answered, expecting the other to attack him any second now. "You can create things? I though destroying them was your thing" Geno said, hatred clear in his voice. ".......i OnLy DeStRoY bEcAuSe I hAvE tO-" "yeah. Sure you do." Geno said, rolling his eyes. Error frowned. No one believed him. There was no point in arguing.

A portal opened next to them and Reaper stepped through. Error flinched, hiding under the blanket. Reaper walked over to him, picking him and the blanket up. "What are you gonna do with him?" Geno asked. "........give him what he deserves" Reaper answered and left.

Error felt like he was on something soft. He peeked out of the blanket to see that he was in a large bed with a black mattress and pillows aswell as a navy blue extremely soft blanket. Error looked around the room. It felt so familiar to him. Reaper sat next to him, causing him to flinch. Reaper placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it. It felt so.... comforting. Error couldnt help but smile a little. Reaper pulled Error into a tight yet gentle hug. 

"I'm giving you the love you deserve...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting recently, writers block delayed quite a few stories that I will now continue


	4. A/N

* * *

I'm gonna be rewriting the chapters. I'll keep the ones that are already there alone but the next chapters are going to basically make the story longer and change the plot a little 

Sorry for the time I've been away ^^


End file.
